Aku no Ôkoku
by Koni-chan
Summary: L'histoire des Evil's Theater de Mothy rédigée par mes soins en tant que nouvelle; Il y a fort longtemps, trois Royaumes vivaient paisiblement: le Royaume du Jaune, le Royaume du Vert, et le Royaume du Bleu. La jalousie prend place dans le cœur de la fille aux cheveux blancs...
1. Mukashi mukashi

**Auteur :** Koni-chan

**Genre :** Drama, angst

**Disclaimers :** Les Vocaloid ne m'appartiennent pas, et le scénario de base est ici celui de Mothy (Akuno-P) que vous pouvez découvrir à travers le CD Aku no Ôkoku~Evils Kingdom. Je ne fais que reprendre cette histoire afin de créer une fiction digne de ce nom pour les Vocaloid et afin que les français bénéficient en quelque sorte de la nouvelle adaptée au Japon.

**Note :**

**Votre serviteur est de retour !  
><strong>

**Je vais donc vous écrire mon histoire préférée des Vocaloid, celle appelée Evils Theater, ou Aku no Ôkoku, ou encore Evil Saga. Il faut savoir que non seulement il y a des CD's, mais qu'en plus, au Japon, il y a une nouvelle et un manga ! Lorsque je tombe sur des gens qui aiment les Vocaloid mais ne connaissent pas les Evils Theater, je trouve que c'est déprimant… Donc, histoire de faire d'une pierre deux coups (écrire une fanfiction française digne de ce nom sur les Vocaloid et vous faire bénéficier du récit de Mothy) je me suis mise à la tâche.**

**Je ferais remarquer que normalement, certains personnages ne sont pas présents dans les musiques mais bel et bien dans la nouvelle. J'ai des amies qui adorent ces personnages, et vu que je suis totalement libre de faire ce que bon ma semble, je compte bien les insérer en mélangeant la nouvelle et les musiques. On verra si vous aimez. En attendant, que notre petit théâtre de l'horreur commence !**

* * *

><p><strong>Aku no Ôkoku<strong>

Chapitre 1 : Mukashi, mukashi….

Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, dans une contrée dont personne ne se souvient, il y avait plusieurs Royaumes dotés d'une puissance de feu et d'une richesse époustouflante. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : le Royaume du Jaune, le Royaume du Bleu, et le Royaume du Vert. C'étaient des pays qui se côtoyaient pacifiquement depuis des années, et la paix régnait avec langueur sur ce côté du globe. Cependant, un événement tragique avait frappé il y a peu le **Royaume du Jaune** le Roi était mort dans les atroces souffrances d'un empoissonnement et personne ne savait qui était le coupable. Il avait fallu désigné très vite un successeur légitime au trône, et conformément aux instructions du défunt, c'est une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui monta sur les marches du trône. C'est ici que notre histoire commence.

* * *

><p>Une jeune femme fait la file devant des portes qui doivent bien mesurer dans les vingt mètres. Elle n'en n'est pas sûre, car elle n'a jamais été à l'école. Elle ne sait donc pas compter. Ce qu'elle sait en revanche, c'est qu'il fait très chaud dehors, et qu'elle attend là depuis des heures. Les doléances du peuple sont reçues par la Reine aujourd'hui, alors elle tente tant bien que mal d'aller lui parler. Malgré tout, le soleil commence à décliner, et elle craint d'avoir fait tout ce chemin pour rien.<p>

Elle vit depuis toute petite dans ce Royaume du Jaune. Elle a grandis ici, entouré de ses parents et de ses amis. Elle se souvient nettement qu'elle n'avait aucun souci lorsqu'elle était petite, et que ce temps échappé lui manque terriblement. Elle espère vainement le rattraper un jour.

Une petite porte, la porte des gardes, s'ouvre, et un homme au visage émacié sort. Un garde vêtu d'une armure écaillée le pousse pour qu'il aille plus vite. Sa grande lance à la main, il indique à la personne suivante d'entrer. C'est une vieille dame qui s'aide d'une canne pour marcher elle passe lentement la porte sous le regard agacé du garde. Puis c'est de nouveau l'attente.

La jeune femme essuie la sueur qui dégouline le long de son front. Avec la mort du Roi, c'était toute la nation qui avait sombré. La paranoïa a vite gagné le château, car personne ne parvenait à trouver de coupable. Cette impuissance de la part des nobles se cristallisa auprès du peuple qui se noyait dans le chagrin de son regretté roi. La jeune femme se souvint de l'intronisation de la princesse en tant que Reine. Tout le Royaume avait été convié à venir assisté à la cérémonie. Personne ne savait vraiment d'où venait cette princesse. On racontait qu'elle était une enfant adoptée par le Roi, ou un enfant bâtard qu'il avait eu dans sa jeunesse. Quoi qu'il en soit, le jaune femme était là lorsque la princesse est devenue Reine.

Elle frissonna en se rappelant la scène à peine la couronne de rubis posée sur les cheveux blonds, la Reine s'était redressée et avait contemplé la foule agglutinée à ses pieds. Alors elle avait ris, d'un rire cruel qui remplissait encore les oreilles de la jeune femme. Parce que jamais elle n'avait entendu une enfant rire ainsi.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau. La vieille dame âgée pleure en se tenant le bras. Le garde la bouscule pour qu'elle parte, mais la vieille femme insiste pour retourner voir la Reine. Agacé, le garde la pousse et elle tombe à terre. La jeune fille n'ose pas bouger. Elle serre les poings, sentant la colère la gagner. Si elle allait aider la vieille dame, elle ne pourrait plus récupérer sa place dans la file, et sa journée aurait été veine. Elle regarde du coin de l'œil la vieille dame se relever en gémissant, pleurant contre les Dieux, et criant qu'un jour, la Reine devrait assumer ses actes.

La jeune fille se mord les lèvres. La personne devant elle vient d'entrer à l'intérieur. Avec un peu de chance, elle pourrait parler à la Reine. Alors, à ce moment-là, elle pourrait se plaindre aussi du comportement des gardes, entre autre chose. La vieille dame finit par partir, marchant de travers tout en se tenant le dos. Il ne restait plus à la jeune femme que d'attendre.

Avec l'ascension au trône de la princesse, le Royaume du Jaune perdit de la splendeur. En dépit de cette magnifique Reine, rien n'émanait du château si ce n'est pas puanteur des nobles s'emplissant allégrement les poches. Au début, on pensa que la Reine était trop jeune et qu'elle se faisait manipuler. Les impôts furent élevés de vingt pourcent, les terres autrefois attribuées à moitié prix à des paysans dans le besoin furent réquisitionnées, de nouvelles taxes furent créées, on éleva des frontières où les commerçants étaient obligés de payer pour pouvoir faire leur commerce dans les autres Royaumes, on fit massacrer quelques familles nobles et c'est bien ce qui mit un terme aux illusions du peuple.

Car la Reine n'était pas manipulée, c'était elle qui tirait les ficelles. Personne ne savait qui elle était, personne ne savait d'où elle venait, ni d'où elle tenait une telle éducation, mais elle mit dans sa main un poison fin qu'elle répandit dans tout le Royaume. La famine gagna les campagnes, les commerces fermaient à cause des taxes surélevées, les gens croulaient sous la construction de nouveau bâtiments pour la Reine, croulaient sous la cadence et le manque de nutriments. Les ouvriers mourraient, le peuple répandait la maladie et dans son château, la Reine dansait avec l'aristocratie.

La porte s'ouvre. C'est au tour de la jeune femme d'entrer. Elle respire un grand coup en passant l'ouverture. Elle s'arrête de stupeur au moment où le garde ferme la porte dans son dos. Le jardin fait plusieurs kilomètres de long, et il est bordé de fleurs aux fragrances délicates avec des statuettes de bronzes et des fontaines d'où jaillit une eau pure qui scintille au soleil. Le garde pousse la jeune femme avec sa lance et elle se met à marcher dans ce qui lui parait un rêve éveillé. Le sol est fait de pierres bleues, une pierre très rare qui se revend bien au marché noire. Les sabots de la jeune femme résonnent de façon lugubre dans ce paysage paraissant appartenir à un autre monde.

Plus loin se dresse le château de la Reine, un édifice de splendeur et d'architecture construit depuis des décennies. Sur les façades sont gravés des angelots et des gargouilles, étrange contraste entre le paradis et l'enfer. La jeune femme déglutit. Elle est arrivée devant la herse de fer. Plusieurs gardes tiennent les portes de l'entrée. Elle croise brièvement les yeux d'une jeune homme à la beauté resplendissante et aux yeux mauves. Elle détourne vite le regard tandis que les portes du palais s'ouvrent pour elle.

C'est avec un étonnement grandissant qu'elle pénètre dans les lieux, deux gardes sur les talons. Elle se sent très laide dans cet endroit où la richesse atteint son apogée et où tout n'est que finesse. Elle remarque des carafes de cristal, des plats de porcelaines, des tableaux aux couleurs sophistiquées, des lustres assez grands pour illuminer un village, des tapis importé des pays d'orient… Tout cela lui fait tourner la tête. Jamais elle n'avait vu autant de richesse étalée ainsi sous ses yeux. Alors que le peuple se meurt de faim, voilà donc l'endroit où se complaisent les riches !

Ils arrivent dans la salle d'audience. La salle est probablement assez large pour contenir tout le bétail de la ville. Ce même bétail qu'elle avait perdu il y a peu de temps à cause d'une épidémies qui frappa le Royaume au cours de l'été. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu'une vache maladive, deux cochons chétifs et des poules atrophiées. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle serre les poings elle doit convaincre la Reine !

Ils avancent sur un long tapis rouge. La salle est éclairée par des chandeliers et des luminaires descendant du plafond. Les tons pâles des murs donnent aux ombres un aspect inquiétant. Au bout de cette salle bordée de fioritures en or et de tableaux représentant les précédents suzerains, il y a le trône de lithium, immense, imposant, écrasant pour quelqu'un qui doit se mettre à genoux. La jeune femme se courbe sans oser regarde la personne assisse sur le trône. Il est interdit de croiser les yeux des nobles.

-« Ah là, » fait une voix aigue de petite fille. « Est-ce la dernière ? J'en ai plus qu'assez de rester là. Dites-moi que c'est la dernière. »

Le garde répond par l'affirmative. Puisque la Reine ne voulait plus recevoir quiconque, il faudrait refouler le peuple. La jeune femme soupire discrètement. Pour une fois, la chance était peut-être de son côté. Elle allait enfin exposer ses plaintes à la Reine. Un bruit sec la fait tressaillir. Elle redresse brièvement la tête.

La Reine est une magnifique enfant blonde, les yeux bleus, son teint pâle est coloré de rose au niveau des lèvres et des pommettes et sa gorge est celle d'un cygne se dressant fièrement. Elle porte une robe blanche comme l'exige la tradition lors des doléances du peuple, une robe aux plis délicats cousue de perles et de dentelles qui donnent à croire que cette jeune fille est une fleur aussi belle que gracieuse. Le bruit sec n'est autre que celui d'un éventail qu'elle a brusquement ouvert pour s'aérer. Des yeux bleus glissent vers la jeune femme qui s'empresse de regarder le tapis.

-« Très bien, je t'écoute, » dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

La jeune femme tremble légèrement. A côté de la Reine, il y a un domestique aux traits semblables à ceux de la Reine et son regard glacial est celui qui l'a contrainte à détourner les yeux. Elle ne savait pas qui il était, mais c'était certainement un garçon dangereux. L'épée qu'il portait à son flanc n'était pas celle d'un simple domestique. Elle déglutit en songeant qu'elle ne devait pas faire de faux-pas.

-« Je suis Meiko al Abaddonia, fille de Kripton al Abaddonia, fermière. Je vous suis reconnaissante de me recevoir aujourd'hui votre majesté. »

-« Tu as de bonnes manières pour un fermière, » fit remarquer la Reine avec amusement. « Et bien, que me veux la fille Abaddonia ? »

Meiko ignore sa déplaisante remarque et poursuit :

-« Si je viens aujourd'hui vous voir votre majesté, ce n'est pas uniquement en mon nom, ni en celui de ma famille. Je viens vous parler au nom du peuple, votre peuple qui se masse devant vos portes et supplie que vous leur veniez en aide. Je parle ici au nom de tous, car nous nous mourrons de faim et que vous avez prévu d'augmenter encore les impôts. »

Meiko reprends son souffle, inquiète. Elle ose un bref regard en direction du trône mais la Reine ne semble pas en colère. Non, elle parait s'ennuyer.

-« Oui, et alors ? » demande-t-elle en posant un coude pour s'appuyer la tête.

-« J'aimerais que vous annuliez votre nouvelle hausse, majesté, » réplique la jeune femme du tac au tac.

-« Ha ? Mais nous avons besoin d'argent, sais-tu. Sinon, je finirais par devoir travailler moi aussi à la ferme. Me vois-tu les pieds dans la boue, moi, la Reine de ce Royaume ? C'est ce que tu désires voir ? »

-« Non, » s'empresse de répondre Meiko, consciente du terrain glissant sur lequel elle vient de s'engager. « Non, majesté. Je voudrais juste que vous attendiez avant de faire passer ce nouveau texte de loi. A cause des épidémies et de la famine, le peuple a beaucoup de mal à nouer les deux bouts. Laissez-nous au moins le temps de racheter du bétail et… »

-« Ah ha ! » s'exclame soudain la Reine. « Vous avez les moyens d'acheter du bétail mais pas de payer votre Reine, c'est cela ? Et tu voudrais que je vous laisse vous remplir les poches ! Le peuple que tu représentes se moque-t-il de moi ? »

Affolée, Meiko redresse brusquement le visage. La Reine la toise en souriant, fière, hautaine. Meiko serre les dents. Cette sale petite peste n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Si seulement elle pouvait lui donner une bonne correction ! Cependant, elle doit rester calme. Sinon, elle risque bien de ne pas ressortir vivante de ce maudit château.

-« Vous vous méprenez sur mes paroles, » tente de reprendre la jeune femme. « Nous avons besoin de racheter du bétail afin de subvenir au besoin du village, nous avons besoin aussi d'orge et de lait, nous avons besoin de soins et de bois pour le feu. Si nous continuons ainsi, nous finirons par mourir de la maladie ou de la faim. Je vous prie de reconsidérer la date à laquelle vous souhaitez voir les impôts augmenter. »

La Reine serre les lèvres. Leurs regards se croisent celui de Meiko est plein d'ardeur et d'espoir, celui de la Reine est froid et cruel. L'enfant fait claquer son éventail en le refermant et se lève de son trône. Elle descend lentement les marches jusqu'à ce que Meiko se retrouve obligée de se redressée totalement pour pouvoir la voir. La jeune femme sent son cœur battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine et des gouttes de sueur se perlent dans son dos.

La Reine abat brusquement son pied sur la tête de Meiko qui percute dans un bruit sonore le tapis. Sonnée, la jeune femme étouffe un cri de douleur avant de se rendre compte que l'enfant rit à gorge déployée tout en écrasant son crâne.

-« Tu n'es qu'une petite fermière de bas étage, » dit-elle soudain d'une voix glacée. « Et tu oses me défier du regard ? Pour qui me prends-tu, sale garce ? »

Les yeux se remplissant de larmes, Meiko ravale son chagrin et sa douleur. Quelle folie que d'avoir pensé que cette Reine dépourvue de cœur l'écouterait ! Elle se moquait bien des gens qui mourrait devant ses portes ! Elle n'avait aucun remords et ce n'était qu'une enfant gâtée sans la moindre pitié.

-« Faites-la disparaître ! » crie soudain la petite voix aigue. « Je ne veux plus la voir ! Et assurez-vous qu'elle sente le poids de son pêché ! »

La Reine retire son noble pied du visage de la jeune femme et retourne s'asseoir lentement à son trône, son éventail battant près de sa mine boudeuse. Sidérée, Meiko se redresse pour tenter de la retenir, mais deux gardes l'empoignent par les bras et la tirent en arrière.

-« Majesté ! » crie-t-elle à pleins poumons. « Majesté ! Non ! S'il-vous plait, laissez-nous du temps ! Laissez-nous quelques mois ! Quelques semaines tout au plus ! Majesté ! »

-« Ah, que cette voix est désagréable ! » répond la Reine en faisant mine de boucher les oreilles. « Ne l'avez-vous pas encore emmenée ? »

La rage monte aussi soudainement en Meiko qu'elle n'est pas en mesure de la contrôler. En désespoir de cause, elle se décide à crier ce que chacun pense tout bas dans le Royaume mais n'ose pas dire.

-« Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! » hurle-t-elle en se débattant avec les gardes. « Vous avez tué notre défunt Roi et vous allez tuer ce Royaume ! Vos caprices d'enfant tuent des gens par centaine, le savez-vous, pauvre sotte que vous êtes ? Si le peuple meurt, il n'y aura plus de nobles et vous ne serez plus Reine ! Vous ne serez qu'une sale petite gamine capricieuse que l'on s'empressera de châtier ! »

La Reine pivota lentement sur elle-même, le visage grave. Meiko était tellement furieuse qu'elle se moquait bien d'être décapitée sur place ou d'être mise en prison. Non, la colère accumulée pendant toute une année la submergeait entièrement et elle résolue à ne pas se laisser faire par une enfant. Seulement, Meiko al Abaddonia ne savait pas encore que la Reine était douée dans un domaine particulier, celui de la punition. L'enfant de quatorze ans, aussi jolie qu'un rayon de soleil, sourit soudain en regardant la jeune femme.

-« Comme je suis la Reine, les gens doivent s'agenouiller devant moi, » dit-elle en riant quelque peu. « Mais maintenant, ce que je veux voir tomber à mes pieds, ce sont les têtes de ta famille. Vous serez gré d'obéir à mes ordres. »

Les gardes acquiescent. Le temps se suspend pour Meiko qui comprend lentement ce que signifient ces atroces mots, quelle réalité ils apportent dans sa misérable vie. La voix étouffée de sanglot, elle crie :

-« Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

-« Mais si, j'ai le droit, car je suis Reine ! »

Sur ces paroles, l'enfant rit joyeusement. Elle lance son éventail à son domestique qui s'empresse de le ramasser. Elle s'apprête à quitter la pièce, les mots de la jeune femme rugissant dans son dos.

-« Vous allez le payer ! Tôt ou tard ! Vous allez payer ! VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? »

Meiko ne sait pas si la Reine l'entendait, ou l'écoutait. Pour sa part, elle n'entendit plus rien car un garde venait d'abattre sa lance sur sa tête.

* * *

><p>Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, dans une contrée dont personne ne se souvient, il y avait plusieurs Royaumes dotés d'une puissance de feu et d'une richesse époustouflante. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : le Royaume du Jaune, le Royaume du Bleu, et le Royaume du Vert. C'étaient des pays qui se côtoyaient pacifiquement depuis des années, et la paix régnait avec langueur sur ce côté du globe. Cependant, un événement tragique avait frappé il y a peu le <strong>Royaume du Jaune<strong> une jeune fille de quatorze ans torturait le peuple, et cette jeune fille, aussi belle que la rosée du matin, n'était autre que la monstrueuse Reine de ce Royaume. Parce qu'elle était redoutable, les Royaumes virent en elle une menace. C'est ainsi que la paix qui régnait entre les Royaumes disparu.

C'est ici que notre histoire commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku… « Aoi no Ouji »…<strong>


	2. Aoi no hito

**J'ai bel et bien écouter les chansons fanmades de la saga Evil, celle de Daughter of Vengeance, Daughter of Green et The Prince of Blue. Néanmoins, ce sont des fanmades, alors je ne vais pas trop me baser dessus pour écrire cette histoire. J'espère que vous comprendrez (tousse).**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent et qui review ! Ca fait toujours plaisir !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2 : Aoi no Ouji<span>

Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, dans une contrée dont personne ne se souvient, il y avait plusieurs Royaumes dotés d'une puissance de feu et d'une richesse époustouflante. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : le Royaume du Jaune, le Royaume du Bleu, et le Royaume du Vert. C'étaient des pays qui se côtoyaient pacifiquement depuis des années, et la paix régnait avec langueur sur ce côté du globe. Cependant, un événement tragique avait frappé il y a peu le **Royaume du Bleu** le prince ne se mariait pas et les nobles s'agitaient dans l'ombre afin de le détrôner. Ils espéraient ainsi placer leur famille sur les marches royales. Heureusement, le prince peu compter sur ses deux amis afin de l'aider. C'est ici que notre histoire commence.

* * *

><p>Un jeune homme sifflote un air joyeux tout en marchant à grandes enjambées. Il desserre un peu le nœud qui serre son col de lin blanc. Il aperçoit rapidement son reflet dans une grande glace et se surprend à faire la grimace, comme un enfant. C'est un jeune homme doté d'une rare beauté les cheveux bleus coupés courts, le teint pâle, les yeux bleus comme le ciel, et une carrure assez large pour un homme de son Royaume, complété par la longueur de ses jambes vertigineuses. Il sait qu'il est beau, tant et si bien qu'il ne s'arrête plus à des détails de goûts. Ainsi, il ne remarque pas que ses habits de soie dénotent fortement par leurs couleurs orange et leurs parmentures mauves. Quoi qu'il porte, on lui dira qu'il est terriblement séduisant, alors peu importe.<p>

Il se trouve dans un corridor aux luminaires éteints, et les portraits de ses ancêtres n'en paraissent que plus lugubres, plus désuets. En passant près d'un vase qui vaut probablement une fortune, il attrape un magnifique lys blanc et le noue à la poche de son veston. Avec joie, il arrive au bout du couloir et ouvre les grandes fenêtres pour aller sur le balcon. Derrière lui, des bruits de pas se rapprochent au galop, et des hommes crient. Le jeune homme se retourne et leur fait un bref salut de la main avant de sauter depuis le balcon.

Il atterrit avec une grimace et se redresse prestement. Les hommes le poursuivant arrivent sur le balcon et se penchent en avant. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roses ne tardent pas à faire son apparition elle aussi, l'air passablement agacée.

-« Prince Kaito ! » crie-t-elle. « Vous n'avez pas honte de fuir à votre âge ? Revenez immédiatement ! Vous allez ridiculiser vos parents ! »

Le prince lui sourit aimablement en époussetant sa veste.

-« Ils se sont ridiculisés eux-mêmes en m'imposant ce bal, » réplique-t-il d'une voix à la fois mélodieuse et grave. « S'ils veulent me trouver une épouse, qu'ils le fassent sans moi ! A bientôt, très chère Luka ! »

La jeune femme qui n'est autre que la gouvernante du prince s'empresse de jeter ses escarpins au sol, sous le regard médusé des gardes. Ils tentent bien de l'arrêter, cependant, rien n'y fait la gouvernante à un tempérament de feu. Elle redresse ses jupes et décide de sauter à son tour. Médusé, le prince pivote et s'enfuit sans demander son reste. Depuis son enfance, il subit les colères de sa gouvernante. Il sait très bien à quoi s'en tenir, malgré tout, elle parvient sans cesse à le surprendre.

-« Prince Kaito ! Vos oreilles vont chauffer si fort que vous ne serez plus en mesure d'écouter de la musique pendant des mois ! » menace-t-elle en se mettant à sa poursuite.

-« Mais enfin ! » crie le prince sans oser se retourner. « Une dame comme vous qui saute, ses jupes relevées et pieds nus ! Vous aussi vous êtes ridicule ! »

-« KAITO ! »

Le prince met soudain toute sa concentration dans la course. Lorsque la gouvernante oublie de nommer son titre, il peut être sûr qu'il va recevoir une sacrée correction.

Dans le jardin intérieur du palais, il y a bon nombre de statuettes et de décorations florales, et surtout, un labyrinthe de haies. Le prince qui a grandi ici et qui passait déjà son temps à tenter d'échapper à ses obligations connaît très bien le secteur. Malheureusement, Luka aussi, car elle a pris l'habitude de chercher où se cachait ce maudit prince.

Dans une course effrénée, ils s'éloignent du palais et les sons deviennent de plus en plus lointain au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfoncent dans le labyrinthe. La musique s'estompe pour laisser uniquement les grillons et les grenouilles s'occuper des partitions. Le prince, à bout de souffle, parvient enfin à la sortie de ce long tunnel. Il rit.

Le Royaume du Bleu est paisible, surtout connu pour ses produits provenant de la mer, car les pêcheurs y sont hardis et tenaces. On dit que le Royaume serait né de l'établissement de pirates. Bien entendu, le prince n'y croyait pas, ou du moins, il n'y accordait aucune importance. Il aimait s'amuser, écouter de la musique, composer des symphonies à ses heures perdues, manger des plats froids, et surtout, il aimait sa liberté. Il avait toujours couru à travers tout le palais étant enfant. En grandissant, il avait parcouru tout le Royaume avec sa gouvernante et son fidèle vassal, au grand dam de son père qui l'envoyait toujours chercher. Cette paix, cette tranquillité, et cette liberté, Kaito l'aime plus que tout.

Il quitte le labyrinthe en entendant les terribles menaces de sa gouvernante. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à se trouver un cheval, et il pourra s'enfuir paisiblement. Oui, sauf que justement, une personne tient la bride d'un magnifique étalon bai. En voyant son vassal, le prince s'arrête de courir. Il reprend son souffle, les mains sur les genoux.

Son vassal est un homme simple, les cheveux et les yeux bruns, il est presque aussi grand que le prince. Il porte l'uniforme des gardes royaux aux couleurs du Royaume et un monocle est posé sur son nez aquilin. Il sourit tranquillement en attendant que son prince se remette de sa course. Derrière eux, la gouvernante arrive à son tour, essoufflée. Elle s'arrête près d'eux, rouge et décide de ne rien dire avant d'avoir retrouver son souffle.

Amusé de la situation, le vassal présente la bride de l'étalon à son prince avant de quitter les lieux quelques instants. Il revient avec deux autres montures. Peu après, Luka assène un coup d'éventail sur la tête de son prince. Elle ne dit rien, et le prince n'ose pas le lui reprocher. De toute façon, ils n'ont plus assez de force pour se quereller. Ils montent tous les trois sur les chevaux et quittent le palais au petit trot enlevé sous les regards compatissants des gardes.

La nuit est fraîche, et la lune éclaire le chemin de nos trois compères. Car malgré les différences de statut social, ils sont tous les trois des amis. Si la gouvernante est parfois brutale et franche, le prince l'en apprécie d'avantage. Quant à son vassal, il est intelligent, et il n'y pas besoin de lui expliquer une situation il la devine. Néanmoins, rien n'empêche les amis de se lancer des remarques taquines.

-« Alors, mon prince, » dit le vassal. « Vous avez encore mis Miss Clocktower dans tous ses états. C'est déplorable. »

-« Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de me courir après ! » rétorque le prince.

-« Je ne vous aurais pas poursuivis si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuis ! » réplique Luka Clocktower. « Vous êtes toujours un enfant après lequel je dois courir ! »

-« Je peux très bien me passer d'une femme supplémentaire à mes trousses, » répondit nonchalamment le prince.

Cette remarque lui valut un nouveau coup d'éventail sur la tête.

-« Kiyoteru ! Tu as vu la façon dont elle me traite ? »

-« Je dois avouer, mon prince, que Miss Clocktower a vraiment beaucoup de patience avec vous. »

Le sourire qu'il adresse à son supérieur est effrayant. Kaito préfère lancer son cheval au galop pour éviter de recevoir les semonces de ses deux amis. Quelques secondes plus tard, les trois chevaux dévalent les plaines du Royaume.

Le beau gratin du monde se trouvant déjà au palais pour la réception, le chemin est libre de tout carrosse ou attelage. Ils parcourent ainsi plusieurs kilomètres, les lumières du château devenant assez lointaine pour qu'on les confond avec des lucioles. Ils arrivent près d'un lac paisible qu'ils évitent avec appréhension. La nuit, les moustiques adorent se faire un festin des personnes ayant trop peu de bon sens. Ils le savaient pour en avoir déjà fait les frais. Kaito se gratte la nuque rien à ce seul souvenir. Les boutons avaient mis une semaine à disparaître.

Les chevaux se mettent au pas et vont se désaltérer paisiblement. Ce sont de braves bêtes qui ne risquent pas de s'enfuir sans leurs cavaliers, aussi, les trois amis se permettent de marcher dans la prairie humide de rosée.

-« Vous savez, mon prince, » dit lentement Kiyoteru. « Il serait vraiment temps de vous marier. Vos parents ne cessent de se tourmenter à ce propos, et les commérages ne manquent pas en ville. »

-« Des commérages ? Lesquels ? » demande le prince en cueillant une marguerite quelconque, amusé par ces propos.

-« Je ne sais pas si je dois… »

-« On raconte que tu aimes les prostituées, ou les hommes, » lance de but en blanc la gouvernante.

Kiyoteru la dévisage mais elle hausse les épaules, et pour cause Kaito éclate de rire. Il reprend son souffle et pique sa fleur dans les cheveux de Luka. Avec un clin d'œil à son vassal, il ajoute

-« Désolé, tu n'es pas jaloux j'espère, mon chéri ? »

Kiyoetru lève les yeux au ciel avec exaspération pendant que Luka et le prince rient de bon cœur.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant, » dit-il. « Certains nobles profitent de cette aubaine pour présenter leurs rejetons qui eux, sont déjà mariés à des femmes, femmes fertiles qui plus est. Le peuple préférera un homme marié avec une foule d'enfants qu'un jeune homme folichon. Il serait temps de vous ressaisir, prince. Non mais, vraiment… Vous riez toujours de la même farce ? »

Luka et Kaito reprennent un peu de sérieux. Après tout, Kiyoteru n'a pas tord. Si le prince ne se marie pas bientôt, sa position en tant qu'héritier sera très vite remise en cause. Néanmoins, Kaito n'avait absolument pas la moindre envie de se lier avec une femme. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

-« Et si j'épousais Luka ? »

La gouvernante lui administre un coup d'éventail sur l'épaule, puis un coup de pied dans les jambes. Le prince se dépêche de mettre Kiyoteru entre eux. Ce dernier soupire en essuyant la buée de son monocle.

-« Vous êtes un enfant gâté… » dit son ami.

-« Peut-être, mais tu m'aides quand même toujours à fuir, » répond le prince avec un sourire malicieux.

Luka s'en prend cette fois au vassal, maudissant son laxisme. En effet, c'est toujours elle qui doit se confondre en excuse auprès du Roi et de la Reine, sans compter qu'elle courre toujours après le prince. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle fait exception. Il faut dire qu'un nobliau gros et gras ne cessait de poser ses mains sur son postérieur et qu'elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. La fuite du prince était donc une bonne excuse pour se dérober.

-« Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous propose un voyage, » dit Kiyoteru après avoir donné ses excuses à Luka. « Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas en tant que délégation au Royaume du Vert ? L'intronisation de la princesse serait un bon prétexte, et peut-être que vous trouverez une jeune fille à votre goût. »

La gouvernante dévisage le vassal avec un regard entendu. Kiyoteru est l'une des rares personnes capable de manipuler aussi bien le prince. Il ne fait aucun doute que plus tard, il se retrouvera conseiller.

Kaito penche la tête sur le côté. Il parait presque convaincu. Il croise les bras et observe le ciel en soupirant. Sentant son hésitation, le vassal lui demande ce qui le tracasse. Le prince décroise les bras puis regarde ses deux amis.

-« Si je me rends là-bas, est-ce que je ne risque pas de croiser la Reine du Royaume du Jaune ? »

Le prince s'était rendu avec le reste des représentants des différents Royaumes au couronnement de la Reine. Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant chez cette enfant. Or, il se trouve qu'elle s'était amourachée de lui. Il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, aussi, il évitait soigneusement de la revoir.

Kiyoteru cerne aussitôt le problème et attaque sous un autre angle.

-« Dans ce cas, comment souhaites-tu rencontrer la princesse de tes rêves ? Peut-être est-ce elle, la princesse du Royaume du Vert. Bien entendu, tu peux toujours attendre paisiblement au palais, car vu le nombre de bals qu'organisent le Roi et la Reine, tu auras de quoi te divertir sans peine. »

Kaito grimace. Il ne fait aucun doute que son vassal vient de toucher un point sensible.

-« Soit, » dit-il avec mauvaise foi. « Je voulais voir si tu étais vraiment déterminé à me suivre jusque là. Dans ce cas, je prendrais mes dispositions pour que tu m'accompagnes, ainsi que ma fidèle gouvernante sans qui je ne suis rien. »

Luka et Kiyoteru sourient, habitués à ce manège ridicule. Car le prince est encore inexpérimenté en matière de négociations. Un jour, il ferait un excellent Roi. En attendant, c'était toujours un enfant naïf et joyeux.

Puisqu'ils sont d'accord sur ce point, ils s'arment de courage pour retourner au palais où les souverains attendent avec inquiétude, le retour de leur fils. Il ne fait aucun doute que les trois compères furent punis, et pourtant, il fut décidé qu'ils partiraient d'ici un mois pour le Royaume du Vert. Secrètement, le Roi et la Reine espéraient la même chose que les deux amis du prince.

* * *

><p>Les préparatifs se terminent avec une lenteur qui parait excessive au prince. Assis sur une chaise qu'il juge inconfortable, il observe avec dédain la princesse du Vert prêté serment. Il aimerait bailler, mais un regard de Luka et un simple mouvement d'éventail le dissuadent amplement. A sa droite, Kiyoteru se tient debout, deux pas derrière son siège. Le pauvre doit s'ennuyer et avoir des courbatures.<p>

Le prince pose un coude sur la chaise. Malgré les désagréments et l'ennui profond qu'il ressent, il sait qu'il vaut mieux qu'il se trouve ici. Durant le mois des préparatifs, un grave incident avait terminé de convaincre le prince de la nécessité d'un mariage.

En pleine nuit, il avait entendu un bruit. Pensant que c'était une souris ou un rat, il s'était levé d'un bond, juste à temps pour percuter un homme qui levait un couteau. Kaito avait aussitôt bondi vers ses armes, mais l'homme lui avait agrippé la jambe. Il s'était étalé de tout son long contre les dalles de pierres. Il avait poussé un grognement et donné un furieux coup de pied dans la poitrine de son agresseur. Alerté par le vacarme, des gardes étaient entrés. Après quelques hésitations, l'homme vêtu de bleu s'était précipité à travers la fenêtre de verre. Un peu plus tard, on avait retrouvé son cadavre.

Kiyoteru avait longtemps sermonné les gardes. En écoutant de façon indiscrète, le prince avait découvert que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on attentait à sa vie. Néanmoins, jamais les agresseurs n'avaient encore été aussi loin : poison, cadeaux douteux, assassins aux flèches mortelles, accidents malencontreux… Pour la première fois, le prince avait compris à quel point il était menacé de toutes parts. Il prit la résolution de ne rien dire concernant ses découvertes et de se trouver une épouse au plus vite.

Malheureusement, la princesse du Royaume du Vert qui vient de faire son entrée à la Cours n'est pas vraiment une beauté. Sans compter qu'elle exaspère considérablement le prince avec son petit rire maladroit. Elle porte une robe rose pâle qui ne la met pas le moins du monde en valeur, et des roses dans les cheveux qui alourdissent sa tête. Kaito sourit malgré tout en baisant la main de la princesse. Tout est affaire de politique.

Les préparatifs pour le voyage avaient nécessité tout le mois requis par Kiyoteru, et Kaito avait pensé qu'ils seraient en retard. Ce ne fut pas le cas, au grand dam du prince qui aurait aimé une entrée en fanfare. D'après lui, il fallait toujours arrivé en retard. En réalité, il pensait ainsi éviter le plus possible toutes les prétendantes qui lui filaient le train. Bien mal lui en prit, car il s'était retrouvé empêtré entre toutes les jeunes filles célibataires. Il se demande toujours si ce n'est pas son père qui a envoyé une missive au Roi du Royaume du Vert. Quoi qu'il en soit, il est là, et la cérémonie se termine sous les applaudissements.

Le prince se lève en vitesse pour fuir le banquet qui doit avoir lieu un peu après. Sur ses talons, Kiyoteru et Luka ricane. Il lève un sourcil qui les oblige à se taire. Satisfait, Kaito traverse la foule qui se précipite vers la nouvelle princesse. La salle en forme de large cône permet aux souverains d'occuper très peu d'espace tandis que les portes proposent une très grande surface afin d'accueillir les retardataires comme il se doit. Parmi eux, une robe jaune se faufile dans le mouvement et croise soudain la route de Kaito. Il s'arrête, un sourire crispant son visage.

-« Reine Lucifen d'Autriche, je suis ravi de vous voir, » dit-il d'une voix qui démentait ses paroles.

La Reine du Royaume du Jaune sourit et lui tends timidement sa main. Il a un moment d'hésitation et sent soudain la tension ambiante. Il remarque en un clin d'œil la main sur la garde du domestique de la Reine, il sent celle de Luka effleurer son épaule, et il entend Kiyoteru grincer des dents. Les gardes semblent sur le point d'engager un combat mortel. Alors, il se penche et baise la main de l'enfant qui rougit.

-« Moi aussi je suis ravie de vous revoir, prince ap Marlon, » dit-elle. « Cela fait bien longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu. Il semblerait que vous évitiez ma Cours. »

Kaito tique légèrement. Il n'a aucune envie d'aborder la question. La Reine parait polie, avec un sourire aimable, mais ses yeux brillent d'une lueur malfaisante. Il préfère courber l'échine et jouer les idiots.

-« Je dois avouer qu'en ce moment, le Roi et la Reine ne cessent d'organiser moult démonstrations, néanmoins, je tâcherais de me présenter chez vous dés que l'occasion se présentera. »

-« Vous voulez dire, lorsque vous aurez enfin trouvé une épouse. »

Glacé d'effroi, Kaito n'ose pas répondre. Visiblement, la Reine semble au courant des récentes tentatives d'assassinat et du motif les entraînant. Furieux, il jette un regard à Kiyoteru qui parait aussi froid et distant que lui. La jeune Reine éclate de rire et sort un magnifique éventail en soie.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas ! » dit-elle joyeusement. « Je n'ai nulle mauvaise intention ! Je tâche simplement d'établir des relations diplomatiques avec votre Royaume. C'est bien là le travail d'une Reine, non ? Aussi dois-je bien me tenir informé des événements. »

-« Je suis bien d'accord… »

-« Bien entendu que vous êtes d'accord ! Vous êtes le prochain Roi ! C'est aussi la raison de votre venue ici, n'est-ce pas ? Entretenir de bonnes relations avec le Royaume du Vert. Bien que l'on se demande qui souhaitera épouser cette princesse… »

Kaito remarque soudain que l'enfant qu'il a en face de lui est bien plus redoutable que dans ses souvenirs. Il se promet de l'éviter plus encore.

-« Soit, j'espère avoir le plaisir de vous croiser à nouveau, prince ap Marlon, » dit-elle en s'inclinant très légèrement avec grâce.

-« Moi de même, Reine Lucifen d'Autriche. »

Ils se séparent en croisant leurs regards le bleu d'acier et le jaune irradiant. Kaito quitte prestement la salle, ses deux amis le suivant de très près. Une fois dehors, il pousse un long soupir de fatigue. Cette enfant est vraiment effrayante.

-« Kiyoteru, veille bien à ce que le prince soit plus que protégé, » dit lentement Luka.

-« J'y vais de ce pas, » réplique le vassal en saluant le prince.

Kaito remarque le visage inquiet de son ami au moment où il tourne les talons et cela l'attriste. Il ne fait aucun doute qu'ils courent au désastre si jamais il doit à nouveau échanger des politesses avec la Reine du Royaume du Jaune. La Reine ne semble pas vraiment voir à quel point elle effraye Kaito, pourtant, son domestique, lui, semble doté d'une clairvoyance drastique. Il vaut mieux éviter de faire couler le sang de qui que ce soit sur une terre où l'on est invité, à moins de vouloir offenser le Roi du Royaume du Vert.

Luka propose soudain au prince d'aller se promener dans les jardins du palais que l'on dit somptueux. Distraitement, Kaito donne son accord.

Les jardins du Royaume du Vert sont somptueux peut-être justement parce que l'on se trouve dans le Royaume du Vert. C'est en tout cas ce que songe Kaito en voyant les splendides floraisons de mimosa qui embaume l'air de leur fragrance et se mêlent avec délicatesse aux couleurs agressives de la passiflore. Ils se promènent sans rien dire, réfléchissant dans leur coin lorsqu'un domestique du prince fait irruption. Il déclare que l'on a besoin de la gouvernante au plus vite car les préparatifs de sa chambre semblent causer quelques problèmes d'organisation. Le prince la regarde partir en souriant : les pauvres domestiques vont entendre le feu de la colère de Miss Clocktower.

Kaito reprend seul sa route dans les fleurs et les arbres. Les statues de bois sculptées l'intriguent profondément par leurs formes et leurs laques brillantes. C'est ensuite au tour des fontaines de plus de cinq mètres de l'impressionner car même là, il y a des plantes qu'il n'a encore jamais vue. Un peu plus tard, il reste bouche bée devant les haies taillées. Il distingue le visage du Roi, de la Reine, et de la Princesse. Plus curieux, il distingue des cheveux qui dépassent de la haie. Intrigué, il s'approche et constate qu'il s'agit bel et bien de cheveux. Etrange. Il tire dessus en se demandant s'il ne s'agit pas encore d'une espèce inconnue. Un violent cri lui répond par la négative et une jeune fille trébuche en avant, le percutant de plein fouet. Le prince recule de plusieurs pas avant de glisser dans la boue.

Absolument pathétique, il ne peut pas blâmer la jeune fille qui se moque de lui. Il constate que sa cape est pleine de boue, tout comme son pantalon. C'est alors qu'il voit la main tendue devant lui et redresse le visage.

La jeune fille qui était cachée dans la haie n'est autre qu'une domestique du château à en juger par ses vêtements. Elle sourit toujours, très amusée, et ses longs cheveux d'un vert tendre lui encadrent délicieusement le visage. D'abord abasourdi devant cette beauté naturelle, le prince se ressaisit en se relevant seul. Il n'aurait pas aimé salir la main de la jeune demoiselle.

-« Vous allez bien ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix mélodieuse.

Il la dévisage, soudain conscient qu'il a l'air particulièrement ridicule. Ce manque de chance le foudroie sur place.

-« Vos vêtements sont dans un piteux états ! » s'exclame-t-elle en regardant de plus près les tâches. « Je suppose que ça vous servira de leçon et que vous ne tirerez plus sur les cheveux d'une personne. »

-« Ah ! A ce propos ! » balbutie Kaito. « Je suis désolé ! Je pensais que c'était une nouvelle sorte de plantes ou… » Il s'arrête en voyant le visage de la jeune fille qui grimace. « Ce n'est pas que vos cheveux ressemblent à des feuilles ! C'est que, je viens d'un autre Royaume et il y a beaucoup de plantes que je n'avais encore jamais vues, alors… »

Se rendant compte qu'il est en train de parler à tort et à travers, le prince s'arrête. Visiblement sur le point de parler à son tour, la jeune fille se ravise. Une autre femme soupire dans le dos du prince. Kaito sursaute en la voyant car il ne l'avait pas entendue approcher. Il se retourne et découvre qu'elle a de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux foncés, presque rouges, à l'expression très triste. Elle porte aussi des vêtements de domestique.

-« Oh là là… Qu'as-tu fais ? » dit-elle en contemplant le prince avec angoisse.

-« C'est lui qui m'a tiré les cheveux ! » réplique la jeune fille en boudant. « Il a cru que c'étaient des plantes ! »

La jeune femme se retient clairement de rire avant de rejoindre son amie et de la forcer à s'incliner.

-« Veuillez nous excuser, prince. Nous allons nous charger de laver vos vêtements tout de suite si vous envoyer un page nous les remettre. »

-« C'est un prince ? » s'exclame la jeune fille en se redressant brusquement.

Son amie lui attrape la nuque et l'oblige à garder la tête baissée.

-« Nous sommes _vraiment_ désolées, » répète-t-elle.

Un peu étonné, Kaito leur assure que ce n'est pas grave. Il passe sa main pleine de boue dans ses cheveux sans s'en rendre compte. Il leur annonce qu'il va se changer au plus vite. Il les quitte pour revenir au plus vite. Il ne marche pas dans la demeure du Roi, il court au triple galop, déboutonnant déjà sa chemise dans le couloir, au plus grand ravissement des domestiques présentes. Dans sa chambre, il jette ses vêtements sales en hâte, se jette sur un coffre et cherche des vêtements de rechange.

-« Est-ce que vous cherchez ceci ? »

Kaito se retourne pour arracher des mains de Luka une chemise et un pantalon qu'il se dépêche d'enfiler. Devant si peu de réaction, Luka se permet de sourire.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il était dans vos habitudes de vous déshabiller devant des femmes. Où courrez-vous ainsi ? »

-« Peu importe ! »

Il attrape la veste que lui tends Luka, ramasse son linge en boule et cours jusqu'en bas, sans ses bottes, le regard amusé et curieux de sa gouvernante dans le dos. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir cherché une paire de bottes auprès d'un valet, et aussi après avoir demandé où était la salle des linges, il arrive en trébuchant presque, le souffle court.

Elle est là, occupée à plier des draps de soie avec son amie. Toutes les bonnes se retournent pour voir qui fait ainsi intrusion avant de glousser. Le prince s'approche, un sourire béas aux lèvres et présente son linge à la jeune fille. Elle le regarde sans comprendre avant de se tourner vers son amie.

-« Tu es vraiment sûre que c'est un prince ? »

-« Miku ! » s'exclame la jeune femme. « Excusez mon amie, elle n'était pas dans la salle de couronnement au moment où vous êtes entré. »

Kaito ne répond pas. Miku. C'est le nom de la jeune fille. Le bonheur de connaître son nom le laisse pantois.

-« Je ne savais pas que les princes ne savaient même pas boutonner leurs chemises… »

Sidéré, le prince voit la jeune fille le débarrasser de son linge et entreprendre de déboutonner sa chemise. Rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles, il lui agrippe les mains.

-« Ca va aller ! Je peux le faire ! »

-« Vous êtes sûr ? Vous allez l'air très étourdis. »

En entendant les rires des autres domestiques, Kaito se dépêche de lâcher les mains de la jeune fille et de remettre de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

-« D'ailleurs, vos chaussures ont l'air trop grandes pour vous. »

Consterné cette fois, le prince subit l'humiliation en rougissant de plus belle. Ce n'est pas vraiment de cette façon qu'il ferait bonne impression.

-« J'aime que mes pieds aient de la place, » dit-il en essayant de prendre un air noble qui fait pitié à la jeune fille.

-« Nous allons nous occuper de votre linge, » dit alors la jeune femme aux cheveux blancs. « Vous ne devriez pas rester ici, cela ne convient pas à votre rang. »

En entendant ses mots, les épaules de Kaito s'affaissent. Il aurait aimé rester bien plus longtemps ici. Les gloussements des autres domestiques en moins, bien entendu, mais rester un peu plus pour encore observer le visage souriant de la fille aux cheveux vert. Néanmoins, la remarque n'était pas sotte, aussi, il choisit de courber l'échine et de bredouiller des excuses il donnait du travail supplémentaire aux deux femmes. Elles lui répondent en souriant paisiblement et il tourne lentement les talons.

Dans les couloirs et les salles qu'il traverse, de nombreuses personnes en profitent pour se retourner à son passage. Effectivement, le prince du Royaume du Bleu se promenant aussi peu vêtu est quelque chose qui laisse les femmes ravies et les hommes amers. Le prince se dépêche de retrouver le calme de sa chambre qui n'est pas si calme.

A l'intérieur, Kiyoteru et Luka attendent, le visage à la fois souriant et inquiet, ce qui n'augure rien de bon. En voyant le prince entrer, ils ont tous les deux un tic nerveux proche de la grimace. Ils savent bien qu'il n'est pas très intelligent de laisser un prince se promener dans cette tenue alors qu'il est invité, néanmoins, ils ont d'autres soucis.

-« Peut-on savoir, mon prince, où vous courriez ainsi ? » demande Luka.

Kaito les regarde avec une pointe d'amertume. Il aurait aimé qu'on le laisse seul un peu plus longtemps avec les images de son entrevue.

-« Je suis allé mettre mon linge à la laverie, c'est tout, » dit-il en prenant la veste que lui tend Kiyoteru.

-« Et vous étiez pressé uniquement à cause de votre linge ? Quoi ? Vous avez mouillé votre pantalon ? » se moque la gouvernante.

Kaito lui lance un regard agacé avant de nouer un ruban à son col. Kiyoteru se charge de lui tendre toutes les pièces de son habituel tenue, celle d'un prince.

-« On m'a donné rendez-vous là, » déclare sèchement Kaito en lissant ses manches en dentelles. « Et je n'aime pas faire attendre. »

-« Voilà qui est nouveau, » lance Luka en souriant ouvertement.

-« Ecoutez, prince, vous savez bien que j'ai augmenté le nombres de gardes chargés de votre protection, » les interrompt Kiyoteru en terminant de tendre l'épée frappée aux armoiries du Royaume du Bleu. « Nous savons que vous étiez en compagnie d'une jeune fille, l'une des plus belle du Royaume parait-il. Alors cessez vos enfantillages puérils. »

Kaito devient cramoisis tandis que Luka dissimule son rire derrière sa main gantée de blanc.

-« Cela vaut pour vous aussi, Miss Clocktower. »

Le sourire de Luka disparaît aussitôt. Kiyoetru retire son monocle pour le nettoyer patiemment, attendant que le prince daigne enfin desserrer les dents. Finalement, il ne dit pas un mot et se contente de demander si la sécurité est assez renforcée. On lui répond par l'affirmative, sur quoi il enchaîne à propos du programme de la soirée. Au bout d'un moment, il se prépare à sortir, lorsque Luka explose enfin.

-« Kaito ! Vas-tu te décider à nous répondre ? Qui est cette demoiselle ? »

Se figeant sur place, le prince se surprend à rougir comme un adolescent.

-« Je n'en sais rien, » dit-il piteusement. « Je connais uniquement son prénom : Miku. »

En voyant le visage douloureux de leur ami, la gouvernante et le vassal s'effacent au profit des confidents. Luka tapote gentiment l'épaule de Kaito tandis que Kiyoteru se déride enfin pour sourire de façon compatissante. En effet, le prince parait bien triste en cet instant.

-« Je vais me renseigner, » dit-il avec tendresse pour son ami.

-« Mais c'est une domestique… »

-« Ce qui n'empêche pas de se renseigner. »

-« J'ai tiré sur ses cheveux et nous sommes tombés dans la boue. »

Luka étouffe son rire. Un coup de coude de Kiyoteru lui suffit à comprendre que ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter. L'amour est un bien triste fardeau pour les humains.

-« Elle n'est pas fâchée, non ? »

Kaito secoue la tête par la négative, se rappelant avec un sourire infime le côté honnête et prompt de la jeune fille.

-« Alors, il n'y a pas de mal ! »

Rassuré par les propos de ses deux amis, Kaito s'autorise une accolade avec Kiyoteru.

-« Merci, » dit-il.

Luka lève les yeux au ciel avec son ironie retrouvée.

-« Que feriez-vous sans nous, petit prince ? »

Kaito songe qu'il serait mort depuis longtemps sans eux. Il se contente de lui faire un clin d'œil et quitte la chambre, ses deux meilleurs protecteurs derrière lui, et l'image de la belle Miku dans sa tête.

* * *

><p>Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, dans une contrée dont personne ne se souvient, il y avait plusieurs Royaumes dotés d'une puissance de feu et d'une richesse époustouflante. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : le Royaume du Jaune, le Royaume du Bleu, et le Royaume du Vert. C'étaient des pays qui se côtoyaient pacifiquement depuis des années, et la paix régnait avec langueur sur ce côté du globe. Cependant, un événement tragique avait frappé il y a peu le <strong>Royaume du Bleu<strong> le prince était tombé amoureux, amoureux d'une belle et magnifique jeune femme qui ne convenait pas à son rang. C'est ici que notre histoire commence.

* * *

><p><strong>Tsuzuku… « Shiro no Musume »…<strong>


	3. Shiro no Musume

**Je suis très en retard. Pour plusieurs raisons : je poursuis mes études, j'écris un roman, et je m'occupe de petits travaux de traduction. J'espère que vous m'excuserez un peu. **

**J'ai repris les noms de famille issus de la nouvelle pour les différents personnages de l'histoire. Je n'ai pas gardé les prénoms, car tous s'y seraient perdus, moi y compris. Ce n'est donc qu'un clin d'œil parmi d'autres.**

**Normalement, Miku et Haku sont supposées vivrent en ville et elles ne travaillent pas au château. J'espère que vous m'excuserez ces libertés, mais je préférais écrire ainsi pour la suite des événements et la logique du récit.**

**Merci à ceux qui lisent ou qui laissent des commentaires !**

Chapitre 3 : Shiro no musume

Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, dans une contrée dont personne ne se souvient, il y avait plusieurs Royaumes dotés d'une puissance de feu et d'une richesse époustouflante. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : le Royaume du Jaune, le Royaume du Bleu, et le Royaume du Vert. C'étaient des pays qui se côtoyaient pacifiquement depuis des années, et la paix régnait avec langueur sur ce côté du globe. Cependant, un événement tragique avait frappé il y a peu le **Royaume du Vert** un enfant aux cheveux blancs avait vu le jour, signe d'un grand malheur pour le Royaume. Les parents s'étaient donnés la mort comme le voulait la coutume, et l'enfant avait été traîné jusqu'au palais. La Reine qui venait de perdre un énième enfant supplia le Roi d'épargner cette vie, peu importe les traditions. Le Roi aimait tendrement la Reine. Comprenant son chagrin, il ordonna à ce que l'enfant soit chassée dans la forêt. Si elle survivait, c'est que le ciel la protégeait. Sinon, elle périrait sans les remords de qui que ce soit. C'est ici que notre histoire commence.

C'est une belle journée qui s'annonce. Voilà ce que pense la jeune femme en ouvrant les volets en bois de la demeure. Le soleil brille et réchauffe déjà la terre tandis que l'un léger vent du sud souffle dans les feuilles. La forêt est aussi paisible que d'habitude, les oiseaux pépiant gaiement en allant cueillir les derniers insectes nocturnes égarés. La jeune femme sourit et enfile sa robe de travail noire aux écussons de l'armoirie royale. Elle noue ses longs cheveux blancs avant de quitter la pièce pour aller frapper à une porte adjacente. Elle n'attend pas la réponse et entre. La pièce est plongée dans le noir mais elle se déplace avec aisance jusqu'à la fenêtre pour en ouvrir les volets. Un gémissement survient depuis les couvertures auquel la jeune femme répond par un soupir.

-« Il est l'heure ! » dit-elle d'une voix douce. « Tu vas encore être en retard ! »

Un nouveau grognement survient, ce à quoi la jeune femme répond par un autre soupir avant de quitter la pièce. Elle se déplace jusqu'à une grande salle qui sert de cuisine, de séjour et de hall d'entrée. C'est une toute petite maison de bois qui ne contient que le strict minimum car les locataires passent leurs journées sur leur lieu de travail.

La jeune femme remue les cendres rouges de l'âtre et secoue les crasses de la cheminée en pierre. Elle place des brindilles, puis une bûche et attrape le souffleur pour faire jaillir une flemme orange. Satisfaite, la jeune femme sourit et regarde sur l'appui de cheminée afin de se saisir d'une marmitte qu'elle emporte avec elle dehors.

Chaussée de ses sabots de bois, elle se mouille quelque peu les chevilles à cause de la rosée. L'herbe est verte, aussi belle que les cheveux des habitants du pays. La jeune femme marche lentement, sans se presser. Elle aime profiter de l'air frais du matin.

Il y a un puit creusé aux abords de la forêt. Elle sait qu'elle mettra un certain temps avant de le rejoindre ce qui ne la dérange nullement. En rentrant, elle trouvera une bonne odeur d'œufs et de pain. Elle n'aura plus qu'à préparer du thé avant de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Cette simple idée lui met du baume au cœur. Elle aime ce calme avant de partir précipitamment pour le travail.

Elle atteint bientôt le puit où, à son grand soulagement, il n'y a personne. Elle s'occupe du seau qu'elle doit remonter avec effort. Finalement, elle ramène l'eau claire qu'elle verse dans la grosse marmite. Elle recommence l'opération à deux reprises avant de laisser retomber le seau pour de bon. Elle s'essuie le front avec satisfaction et repart lentement, son fardeau la ralentissant.

La jeune femme est heureuse qu'il ne fasse pas encore trop chaud. Il est plus simple pour elle de poursuivre sa route sans essuyer la sueur toutes les minutes. Elle marche donc tranquillement lorsqu'une jeune fille apparaît en courrant vers elle. Elle a de longs cheveux d'un vert éblouissant et des yeux de la même couleur. Elle adresse un grand sourire à la jeune femme.

-« Ah ! Tu étais là Haku ! » dit-elle en arrivant près d'elle tout en reprenant son souffle. « Attends, je vais t'aider ! »

-« Bonjour Miku, » répond la jeune femme. « Je pouvais me débrouiller seule tu sais. »

-« C'est tout de même lourd, non ? »

-« C'est vrai. Mais tu as pensé au petit-déjeuner ? »

Les yeux de Miku s'arrêtent et son visage se fige. Puis, un son étrange sort de sa bouche et elle grimace. Haku soupire.

-« J'ai oublié les œufs ! » s'écrie Miku en repartant en courant.

Légèrement inquiète, Haku reprend la marmite et presse le pas. En arrivant près de la maisonnette, elle est soulagée de voir qu'elle n'est pas en feu. Elle rentre et constate que Miku a réussit à sauver une partie des œufs, le reste étant devenu noire. Miku se tourne vers elle et rit bêtement. Haku soupire. Bah, c'est comme d'habitude…

Après quelques efforts de récupération, elles s'installent autour de la table, le restant des œufs partagés entre elles, une tasse de thé fumante non loin. Elles mangèrent en silence. Miku engloutissait les œufs rapidement tandis que Haku trempait un morceau de pain dans le jaune d'œuf. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Miku se leva et fila prendre le reste de ses affaires. Elle revint, ses sabots claquants alors que son amie terminait de rincer la vaisselle.

Haku attrapa la clé en fer lourd de la maisonnette et elles quittèrent le logis, prenant bien soin de verrouiller la clé. Une longue journée de travail les attendait. Il était temps de se mettre en route pour le château.

Sur le chemin, les deux jeunes filles parlaient de tout et de rien, l'une avec entrain, l'autre avec calme. Haku était d'un tempérament exaspérant pour la plupart des domestiques qui la considéraient comme un démon maladroit. Miku était très différente car elle était premièrement, très belle, et ensuite, très enjouée. Bien qu'elle fasse de nombreuses erreurs – comme confondre le sel et le sucre dans les repas royaux – elle ne se faisait jamais vraiment grondée. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de jalousie entre les deux filles qui s'appréciaient à leur juste valeur.

Haku écoutait distraitement les remarques de Miku sur la nouvelle tenue de la princesse. La jeune femme songeait à quel point elle aimait son amie et la chérissait. Elle qui avait toujours été seule, dont la poitrine souffrait d'un creux béant, l'enfant maudit aux cheveux blancs, elle avait enfin trouvée une amie. Elle se rappelait clairement leur première rencontre, aussi mouvementée que le reste de sa vie depuis sa rencontre avec Miku.

A l'époque, Haku se sentait tellement seule qu'elle s'était retirée du monde des Hommes. Son cœur la faisait tant souffrir qu'elle aurait préféré se planter un couteau dans la poitrine pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours vivante. Lancinante, insondable, perpétuelle, telle était sa douleur. Puis, un jour qu'elle revenait du marché où elle avait réussis à marchander quelques pommes contre un morceau de pain et du lait, elle était passée près d'un arbre centenaire. Cet arbre, elle le connaissait bien car c'est là qu'on l'avait abandonné autrefois. Elle le chérissait et le haïssait à la fois. C'était un lieu de refuge et un lieu de liberté. Et c'est là qu'elle avait vu pour la première fois Miku.

Haku, d'abord prise de panique, s'était approchée du corps étendu près des racines de l'arbre. Inquiète, elle avait vérifié si le corps en étant un. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Alors que la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs posait sa main sur la veine jugulaire, une main l'avait saisie et elle avait hurlé. Bien entendu, ce souvenir restait très honteux et très amusant à la fois pour Haku qui se surprend à rire. Cela interrompt Miku qui lui demande :

-« Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire alors que je parle de poireaux ? »

-« Oh, rien ! » répond Haku. « Je me souvenais juste de notre rencontre. »

Le visage de Miku s'illumine.

-« Aaah, ce jour-là ! Je me souviens aussi ! Tu as crié de toutes forces, et puis tu n'as pas arrêté de pleurnicher ! »

-« C'est parce que tu m'as donné la peur de ma vie ! » réplique Haku en rougissant.

Miku se moque d'elle durant encore de longues minutes, le temps qu'elles arrivent près des haies qui protègent le jardin royal. Là, il y a une porte qui est connue des domestiques pour permettre aux habitants du château de fuir rapidement des jardins en cas d'attaque. Miku et Haku l'empruntent chaque jour pour se rendre au château.

Si Haku est aujourd'hui autorisée à travailler, c'est grâce à Miku. Sans elle, personne n'aurait voulu d'une enfant habitée du démon. En fait, si Haku vit une vie normale, c'est grâce à son amie. Autrefois, elle vivait du troc, échangeant le peu qu'elle trouvait en forêt et encore, uniquement lorsqu'elle avait de la chance de tomber sur des marchands étrangers. Ceux du Pays du Vert ne voulaient même pas lui adresser la parole. Avec Miku, ce ne fut plus le cas. Après tout, si une fille aussi jolie et aussi gentille était l'amie d'une enfant démon, c'est que les rumeurs n'étaient pas aussi véridiques qu'on voulait le croire. Alors ceux du Pays du Vert s'étaient mis à lui parler.

Miku pousse la porte couverte de lichens. Elle grince sur ses gonds usés avant de tressauter dans un cliquetis lourd.

-« Il faudra demander à l'intendant de la graisser, » dit Haku en fronçant les sourcils. « Sinon, on pourrait bien se retrouver coincées. »

-« Je le lui demanderais, » réponds Miku en entrant dans les jardins.

Malgré la beauté des lieues, elles se sont habituées aux diverses couleurs, aux parfums délicats, et aux habitant silencieux des jardins qui ne peuvent ni voir, ni sentir. Les statues des Rois et Reines d'autrefois impressionnent toujours les visiteurs car la laque utilisées les fait scintiller. La laque provient de la sève des arbres du Royaume et on ne trouve pas meilleur dans les autres Royaumes. Le plus beau spectacle que peuvent rendent ces statues, c'est la nuit, sous le reflet de la lumière lunaire.

Elles traversent le jardin du printemps en pressant l'allure : la grande horloge du marché sonne l'heure et elles risquent d'être en retard. Haku constate que Miku regarde de chaque côté, les joues rosies. Son amie la surprend et elle prend un air pathétique. Haku soupire en préférant ne pas songer à ce qui est en train de se passer.

Après avoir traversé le jardin de l'hiver, elles arrivent dans la cours des domestiques qui grouillent déjà de monde. Certains des serviteurs qui vivent au château aboient déjà des ordres en tout sens. Il faut dire qu'il y a quelque jour, la Princesse a été officiellement présentée à la Cours et qu'en l'occasion, de nombreux princes, rois, reines, vassaux, députés, émissaires, sont présents. Une grande fête avait eu lieue et si certains étaient rentrés chez eux, d'autres persistaient à abuser de l'hospitalité du Royaume du Vert.

Haku et Miku se glissent rapidement dans les cuisines qui ressemblent à une fourmilière dans laquelle on aurait donné un coup de pied. Miku vole deux tranches de pains chauds et Haku se charge de prendre deux pommes. Elle rient de leur forfait et mangent en se dirigeant dans la foule vers la lingerie. Là, ils fait déjà un peu plus calme. Les domestiques, tous habillés du même tablier blanc et de la tunique noire, parlent entre eux des différents potins tout en plongeant les draps dans de l'eau bouillante et savonneuse. Certaines femmes les essorent à grands coups de pressoir avant de les poser sur une peau de bête où d'autres domestiques les travaillent au lissoir.

Les deux jeunes femmes se dépêchent d'aller voir la buandière en chef qui fronçe les sourcils un instant avant de sourire en voyant le visage joyeux de Miku.

-« Et bien qué ? Vous êtes en retard, ou presque ! Filez vite défaire les draps de la chambre Octovale et de la chambre adjacente. Il faut faire aussi faire la chambre du Duc de Borlé qui se plaint de draps pas frais. Allez, oust ! Au travail ! »

Haku et Miku s'empressent d'obéir. La buandière est sévère et elle parle un léger patois qui la rend effrayant lorsqu'elle se met en colère. Elle roule les « r » d'une façon guttural qui surprend toujours Haku. Les jeunes femmes se glissent à nouveau dans la foule pour rejoindre les couloirs du château. Mis à part les domestiques et quelques serviteurs et gardes, tout est calme. Il est encore trop tôt pour que les gentilshommes daignent se lever. Haku remarque que certains gardes paraissent grincheux. Elle songe qu'ils doivent être bien fatigués de veiller sur des dangers qui ne viennent pas.

La chambre Octovale se trouve dans l'aile est du château, au troisième étage. Haku n'aime guère monter les escaliers. En fait, elle n'aime tout simplement pas la hauteur. Elle préfère de loin avoir ses deux pieds solidement ancrés sur terre. Elle prend donc son courage à deux mains avant de commencer l'ascension. Miku grimpe devant elle d'un pas léger, sa silhouette fragile dansant sur les marches. Haku ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en la voyant. Miku est sa seule amie, la personne la plus chère à son cœur.

Lors de leur première rencontre, Haku avait pensé qu'elle soignerait la jeune fille qui s'empresserait de partir. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Miku était restée auprès d'elle, devenant son amie au fil du temps passé ensemble. Haku avait pris peur. Une telle personne, aussi jolie, aussi aimée, aussi douce… Ce devait être un mensonge où une manipulation quelconque. Elle avait longtemps douté, et finalement, elle avait confronté Miku en lui demandant pourquoi elle restait à ses côtés alors que tant d'autres personnes l'aimaient et la chérissaient. Miku lui avait sourit et l'avait prise dans ses bras en lui répondant que pour elle, la personne la plus jolie, la plus douce, c'était Haku.

-« Tu viens ? »

Haku grimaça avant de rejoindre son amie. Décidément, elle n'aimait pas les endroits en hauteur.

Le Royaume du Vert est un endroit paisible. Il a connu de nombreux conflits par le passé, mais depuis un siècle, il n'a plus levé les armes. Voilà pourquoi les gardes font office de décoration. Haku a bien pitié de ces hommes.

Malgré que le monde la rejette, Haku n'a jamais perdu espoir. Elle a continué de vivre envers et contre tous, bien qu'elle ne sache plus pour quelle raison elle poursuivait le pénible chemin du destin. Elle pleurait, elle souffrait, et malgré tout, elle aimait son royaume. Elle idolâtrait ces personnes aux cheveux verts qui la maudissaient. Elle les enviait. Le Royaume du Vert est prospère, agréable à vivre, et de nombreuses personnes déménagent vers ses terres.

-« Oh là ! Miku ! Toujours aussi distraite ! »

Haku sursaute et lève la tête. Miku, tout comme elle, trop occupée à soulever ses jupons pour monter les marches, n'avait pas vu le grand gaillard qui leur souriait. La jeune fille sourit avant d'exploser de joie. Haku, paniquée, regarde de tous côtés pour être sûr que personne ne les voit. Il faut dire que Miku était pendue au cou du bonhomme.

-« Maître Kiyoteru ! » s'exclame Miku. « Ca fait tellement longtemps ! »

L'homme rit en remettant son monocle en place. Haku s'approche timidement et salue à son tour Maître Kiyoteru qui la salue avec un grand sourire. Parmi les personnes qui ont déménagé, il y a Maître Kiyoteru. Il s'est marié à Miki, une jeune femme du Royaume du Vert, et il a habité un long moment ici avant que le devoir ne le rappelle auprès de sa terre natale. C'est aussi lui qui a pris soin de Haku et de Miku. Et c'est également sur ses terres qu'elles vivaient.

-« Tu as encore grandis, Miku, » déclare le bon samaritain en souriant avec douceur. « Toi, Haku, tu n'as pas changé en revanche. »

Haku ne sait pas quoi penser de cette remarque et elle la laisse passer. Miku est déjà en train de bombarder le Maître de questions. Haku n'a jamais compris pourquoi cet homme a choisit de les prendre sous son aile. Néanmoins, le fait que la précense de Miku enchante ses filles devait y être pour quelque chose.

-« Oui, oui, elles vont toutes très bien ! » répond le Maître avec nostalgie. « Leur m'écrit souvent. Yuki aimerait beaucoup te revoir Miku, et toute la famille prendrait plaisir à t'entendre à nouveau chanter ! »

-« Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible par contre… »

Elle se tourne vers Haku qui sourit prestement. En réalité, elle-même ne connaît pas la réponse. En ce moment, la destinée de Miku semblait bien incertaine. Haku détestait ce sentiment. Elle avait peur de perdre son amie.

-« Pourquoi donc ? Je peux demander à votre intendant de vous laisser quelques jours de congés. Vous n'en prenez jamais, il sera certainement d'accord. »

-« Ben, en fait, c'est surtout parce qu'il y a un prince qui n'arrête pas de me courir après en souriant bêtement. »

Haku pouffe de rire mais elle s'arrête bien vite en voyant l'expression médusée du Maître. Miku elle-même qui s'apprête à rajouter une couche se retient. Elles échangent un regard inquiet.

-« C'est donc toi que le Prince ap Marlon souhaite épouser… »

-« Je ne sais pas, je me souviens à peine de son nom, » réponds Miku, les joues légèrement roses.

Les deux amies ne savaient pas que le prince planifiait un mariage. C'est une nouvelle qui retourne l'estomac de Haku.

-« Miku, c'est très grave, » dit Maître Kiyoteru en la prenant par les épaules comme avec une enfant. « Le Prince ne devrait pas t'épouser. Et pourtant, tout le monde est d'accord. Il doit se marier. Il risque de très vite te demander de l'accompagner au Royaume du Bleu. Il est très amoureux… »

Haku serre ses mains tremblantes. Ainsi donc ce Prince voulait emmener Miku. Il voulait la lui enlever. Lui, un Prince riche et entouré, apprécié, aimé ! C'était honteux ! Scandaleux ! Egoïste !

-« Je n'ai pas envie de l'épouser, » répond Miku en reniflant bruyamment par le nez. « Je ne le connais pas. Mais je veux bien aller au Royaume du Bleu. Ce serait amusant. Tu ne trouves pas, Haku ? »

-« Je ne sais pas… »

C'était la stricte vérité. Haku ne savait pas du tout si elle trouvait l'idée amusante. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que sa précieuse amie n'avait pas envie d'épouser ce prince et qu'elle resterait à ses côtés. C'était suffisant pour l'instant.

-« Je ne pense pas que tu mesures les conséquences de… »

Maître Kiyoteru fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un beau jeune homme aux cheveux bleus. Le Prince en personne terminait de descendre les escaliers. Derrière lui, une très belle femme aux cheveux roses le suivait en criant. Elle s'arrêta lorsque son regard tomba sur Miku. Elle lui sourit et la jeune fille détourna les yeux, un sourire triste passant sur son visage. Haku comprit que les deux se connaissaient. Le Prince, lui, pensa juste que ce sourire était pour lui.

-« Bonjour ! » s'empressa-t-il de dire en avançant jusqu'à Miku pour lui saisir la main et y poser un baiser. « Je ne pensais pas te voir ici, mais je suis le plus comblé des hommes ! »

Haku remarque avec agacement qu'il tutoie son amie. Cette dernière, par contre, ne semble pas vexée. Bah, la connaissant, c'est elle qui lui a demandé d'arrêter le vouvoiement.

-« Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! » s'exclame le Prince. « Tu connais mon ami Kiyoteru d'après ce que je vois ? »

-« C'est vrai, c'est Maître Kiyoteru qui s'occupe de nous. Il est très gentil. »

-« Kiyoteru ! Tu la connais ?! »

Il y a dans la voix du prince, une note de colère. Visiblement, il est furieux que son vassal lui ait caché cette précieuse information. Aux yeux de Haku, le Maître semble d'un seul coup plus doux et plus beau que jamais.

-« Je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait d'elle, Prince. Veuillez m'excusez, » répond Kiyoteru en se courbant avec grâce.

-« Soit ! » déclare le Prince, toute colère envolée. « Dans ce cas, il ne me reste plus qu'à te présenter Miss Clocktower, ma gouvernante ! »

-« Enchantée, » minaude la femme aux cheveux rose avec un air de chat.

Miku s'empresse de saluer la gouvernante, le visage caché par ses longs cheveux. Haku se tient en retrait. Son cœur bat la chamade.

-« Moi, et bien je vous présente Haku, ma meilleure amie, » dit soudain Miku. « Et je ne partirais pas me marier avec vous. »

Cette réponse jette un froid dans l'assemblée. Kiyoteru soupire en se cachant son visage dans ses mains tandis que le visage du Prince perd toutes ses couleurs.

-« Ah… Et bien… Pourquoi en fait ? » balbutie le Prince.

-« Parce que ça me parait bien ennuyeux. »

A cette réponse, Haku s'autorise de pouffer, car elle est sûre de ne pas être entendue grâce au rire de la gouvernante et de Maître Kiyoteru. Le Prince, lui, à l'air déconfit.

-« Je suppose que c'est vrai, » dit-il, penaud. « Je suis désolé. Je pense que je devrais commencer par devenir un ami avant de parler de mariage à tout le monde… »

-« Voilà qui serait une preuve de bon sens ! » s'exclama Miss Clocktower.

Le Prince, visiblement très déçu, quitte Miku avec la promesse de revenir la voir d'ici quelques semaines. Maître Kiyoteru, pour sa part, leur fait promettre de revenir à la maison pour voir ses filles. Puis, tout ce monde quitte les marches d'escaliers et Miku et Haku se retrouvent seules dans la chambre.

Elles nettoient les draps sans parler, mais les grands sourires qui dévorent leur visage révèlent tout de leur hilarité. Miku se met à fredonner, et Haku la rejoint très vite, bien qu'elle n'aime guère chanter. A elles d'eux, elles finissent vite de retirer les draps. Elles redescendent les escaliers en riant sous cape au souvenir de leur dernier passage. Les autres domestiques qui les croisent lèvent les yeux au ciel sans pouvoir en vouloir à la jolie Miku. Après tout, si elle épouse le Prince, elle sera Reine un jour.

Haku, elle, ne pense plus à toutes ces histoires. Elle regarde son amie avec tendresse. Pour elle, elle ferait n'importe quoi. Si le Prince l'avait emmenée, elle l'aurait suivie. Et si le Prince avait souhaité l'épouser, Haku se serait battue pour être au service de Miku. Elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Elle détestait le Prince et elle éprouvait une certaine gène d'être aussi jalouse de lui. Pourtant, Miku avait choisit de rester avec elle. Alors Haku resterait à ses côtés pour toujours.

Miku sourie gaiement en lui déclarant que ce midi, ce serait une soupe de poireau pour le repas. Ses yeux brillent à l'idée d'un tel festin. Haku n'ose pas lui dire que le chef de cuisine sait que c'est son plat préféré. Elle n'ose pas lui dire combien elle est soulagée qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Elle n'ose pas lui dire combien elle l'aime.

Du moment qu'elles continuaient à vivre ainsi, tout irait bien. Tout serait parfait et Haku s'en réjouissait à l'avance. Elle ne serait plus jamais seule. Parce que Miku serait toujours là, sa seule, sa chère, sa plus précieuse amie.

Il y a maintenant bien longtemps, dans une contrée dont personne ne se souvient, il y avait plusieurs Royaumes dotés d'une puissance de feu et d'une richesse époustouflante. Ils étaient au nombre de trois : le Royaume du Jaune, le Royaume du Bleu, et le Royaume du Vert. C'étaient des pays qui se côtoyaient pacifiquement depuis des années, et la paix régnait avec langueur sur ce côté du globe. Cependant, un événement tragique avait frappé il y a peu le **Royaume du Vert** le Prince du Royaume du Bleu était tombé amoureux d'une roturière du Royaume du Vert et il planifiait un somptueux mariage. C'était un scandale qui allait attirer la joie et l'euphorie des deux Royaumes concernés, mais aussi la jalousie et la haine que manipulait une certaine personne.

C'est ici que notre histoire commence.

**Tsuzuku… « Aku no Hana »…**

7


End file.
